Good Bye,My Love
by cynee
Summary: It was very hard when i loved you. Nothing could be like i wished. I promised myself that i wouldn't bother you again. Even if i want until die,you won't come. /ChanBaek fic/ RnR please?


Tittle: Good Bye,My Love

Genre: Romance,AU,Angst

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Rating: T

Author: sensemi

Length: Drabble/Ficlet?

Disclaimer: God and Themself. And this fic is mine.

Summary: _Good bye,my love,I'll let you go now… _

_I can't.. I can't let you go.._

…

Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka jika dia bisa bertemu seseorang seperti Baekhyun. Seseorang yang merubah hatinya. Chanyeol juga tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun lebih baik dari itu. Hingga Chanyeol tertarik padanya.

Chanyeol tengah menggenggam _handycam _nya dan merekam Baekhyun dan—

Tunggu. Kau kira mereka hanya berdua?

"Aku punya kartu. Kau harus menebak dengan benar!" seseorang disamping Baekhyun menggenggam beberapa kartu dan mengocoknya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis—bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil terus merekam moment-moment saat ini. Tugasnya adalah hanya menjadi _perekam_. Chanyeol sangat amat terima dengan tugasnya kali ini—asalkan itu ada Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Nah,sekarang kau pilih satu kartu!" Baekhyun mengambil salah satu kartu dan menyembunyikannya di tangannya. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum saat merekam Baekhyun yang berwajah penasaran sedang menyembunyikan kartu nya.

"Tempel di jendela!" Baekhyun menurutinya. Dan _seseorang _disamping Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk mengocok kartunya lagi.

"Aku pilih ya,yang bergambar separuh dari kartu yang ditempel di jendela." Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Dan saat _seseorang _itu mengambil dan membalikkan kartunya ternyata sangat cocok.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dan melihat Chanyeol yang asik merekam dengan _handycam _nya. Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang merekamnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tertawa bersama _seseorang _disampingnya. Kenapa bukan Chanyeol saja yang berada disana? Kenapa harus _seseorang _itu?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menaruh kembali _handycam _nya di tas kecil—kesayangannya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Entah kenapa,perasaan nya akhir-akhir ini selalu saja tidak terlalu nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang _mengganjal_.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun membawakan sebuah tiket—tunggu bukan sebuah tapi tiga buah?

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke pulau jeju bersama Hunnie!" Chanyeol menatap sedih Baekhyun—tapi Baekhyun tidak—pernah menyadarinya. Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Chanyeol ingin berjalan kembali. Dan,berusaha melupakan bahwa Baekhyun menawarkan jalan-jalan _gratis _bersama.. Kekasih Baekhyun?

"Kumohon,Chanyeol. Sekali ini saja." Baekhyun memasukkan tiket itu ke kantung _hoodie_ Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol memohon.

"Sekali."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol—sekilas dan tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang diberi balon. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan kembali.

Entahlah,ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak di dada nya. Suatu perasaan yang ingin meledak saat itu juga—memanas,membakar semua tubuhnya,lalu menjadi abu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berani mengucapkan kata tidak pada Baekhyun. Selama ini,Baekhyun adalah _sahabatnya_ yang selalu ada kapanpun—walau sekarang terlihat lebih sibuk bersama Sehun yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

Meskipun begitu,Chanyeol masih sangat senang jika Baekhyun masih meneleponnya jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Walau tentang patah hati,kesal,cemburu atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Chanyeol masih senantiasa mendengarkannya.

Walau tubuhnya terus saja memanas,terbakar,dan ingin meledak.

.

.

.

Selama perjalan ke pulau jeju,Chanyeol hanya terus menerus merekam Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan dengan itu. Chanyeol sangat senang melakukannya.

"Akhirnya sampai!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih—sibuk merekam semuanya,pemandangan bahkan Baekhyun.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan menunjukkan sebuah kalung. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih! Sangat bagus! Oh,aku punya permainan,jika kau berhasil menemukan kalung ini kau berjodoh denganku!" Baekhyun meleparkan kalung itu ke atas. Sehun mengernyit.

"Baiklah!"

Chanyeol menatap dengan sendu dan merekam semua kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol seperti menginjak sesuatu,saat dia menengok ke bawah ternyata itu adalah kalung yang dilempar Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh. Semakin jauh sampai pada sebuah jalanan besar.

"Kenapa kau ada disitu Chanyeol?! Jangan terlalu jauh!" Baekhyun berteriak. Chanyeol tersenyum seperti idiot.

"Supaya semua bisa terlihat termasuk kalian berdua! Lihat! Matahari terbenam!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menunjuk matahari terbenam. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Awas Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa,"Ada apa sih?"

"Kananmu! Awas!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kanan dan—

Buram. Lama-lama semakin buram. Lalu menghitam.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami. Dia kehilangan banyak darah."

Baekhyun terduduk dengan Sehun yang terus saja mengusak rambutnya. _Sahabat _terbaik mereka pergi? _Sial! _Kalau begini Baekhyun tidak akan mengajak Chanyeol. Tidak akan pernah. Selamanya.

"Ini salahku. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh ikut. Tidak seharusnya dia ikut."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah kenapa,air mata nya tidak berhenti menetes. Berusaha menghentikannya—terlalu susah.

"Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu."

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol. Bagaimana perasaannya saat Baekhyun lebih mementingkan pergi bersama Sehun,dibanding bermain _game _bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil rekaman yang selama ini direkam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kira,Chanyeol merekam Sehun dan dirinya. Ternyata hanya Baekhyun,semua rekaman isinya hanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa,tersenyum,bahkan saat sedang melamun.

Sampai akhirnya,dia sampai dimana sebuah rekaman yang hanya ada Chanyeol seorang.

"_Aku tidak tahu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata ini padamu. Aku tahu,kau menyukai bahkan mencintai Sehun tetapi—"_

"_Kenapa kau disitu Chanyeol?! Jangan terlalu jauh!" _Suaranya ada disana.

"_Supaya semua bisa terlihat termasuk kalian berdua! Lihat! Matahari terbenam!" _Kenyataannya hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat.

"_Awas Chanyeol!"_

"_Ada apa sih?"_

"_Kananmu! Awas!" _

_BRAKK!_

Baekhyun menatap _handycam _Chanyeol tidak percaya. Kenapa waktu itu tidak dapat diputar kembali? Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol—dalam _handycam _itu mengarahkan _handycam _nya ke arah dirinya sendiri. Dan tersenyum hangat.

"_Saranghae_."

-End-

**Note: **Huwah! Gak tau aku ini buat apaan kok gajelas gitu ya -_- gak pede juga sih share nya. Tapi,aku mau coba-coba lah ._. ini terinspirasi emang dengan MV 8eight-Good Love jadi kalau mirip ya emang mirip sana hehe :D Maaf kalau ini Angst nya sama sekali gadapet dan pada gangerti (I know._.)

Review please?~


End file.
